<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Janitors Closet by Valufics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365715">Janitors Closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valufics/pseuds/Valufics'>Valufics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elite (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, Love, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valufics/pseuds/Valufics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu always denies the desires she has for Valerio, but he knows her too well and can get her to do anything. Even if it's in the janitors closet at school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Original Female Character(s), Lucrecia "Lu" Montesinos Hendrich/Valerio Montesinos Hendrich, Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Janitors Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Valerio’s POV</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Val! Wake up, we’re going to be late idiot!” I was rudely awaken by Lu’s groaning. I looked at the time and I had definitely slept it. I probably shouldn’t have went out on a school night, but I couldn’t help it, the club was such a great time last night, I didn’t regret a minute. I slowly sat up in my bed yawning. I knew just the thing that would wake me up, I just had to make sure Lu didn’t see so she wouldn’t lecture me per-usual.  I reached for my jeans from last night searching the pockets to finally find my little bag of coke. I got up to quickly put a line on my desk before snorting it and then another.</p><p> </p><p>“Va— are you fucking seriously right now?” she rolled her eyes catching me, I gave her a smirk. I really didn’t care if she saw, she knew who I was.</p><p> </p><p>“Had to start my day off right” I shrugged grabbing clothes and putting them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up, we’re already late because you decided to go out last night. I told you to stop going out on school nights, Valerio.” She stood at my doorway as I made my way to the bathroom to do my morning routine.</p><p> </p><p>“You should have come out, it was the best time” I laughed and walked back into my room to grab my school bag, she stood their tapping her foot waiting for me.</p><p> </p><p>“Some of us actually care about school and cant party everyday, how about you grow up and do the same?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know you look  so hot when you’re upset with me” I smirked walking up to stand in front of her, she rolled her eyes before turning to walk down the stairs and I followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Lu relax, its like 8am” she was always tense. I grabbed my car keys before walking out, she was already waiting by the car door waiting to get in.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate being late, you know this.” She got in and sighed, buckling her seatbelt. I shook my head at how much of a perfectionist she was and how much I wasn’t, but I admired her for it. I put on my sunglasses before driving off, arriving to school less than 10 minutes later. She hurried out and I followed.</p><p> </p><p>“Great. Every ones already in class” she groaned and I tried not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Being late one day isnt the end of the world Lu” I could tell she was frustrated. I honestly loved it when she was angry, she really did look hot. She walked up to her locker and I followed, trying not to stare at her unbelievably short skirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy for you to say, you’re basically failing all your classes” She opened her locker throwing in things and taking a few things out. I leaned on the side lockers just watching her.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to relax a little” I laughed softly before shifting to stand behind her, moving one hand to softly graze her thigh. She almost stood frozen, I smirked to myself. I knew it got to her. I moved part of her hair off her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her neck softy.</p><p> </p><p>“Val.. stop. Not here” her voice was shaky, like she had a battle within her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, how about in there” I glance over at the janitor’s closet. My hand grazing her thigh once more, but this time slowly sliding upwards. I could tell she was biting her bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“No. We need to get to class.” She shook her head slightly, but still didn’t move away. I glanced around making sure we were alone in the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t sound certain, Lu” I whispered against her ear, my hand slowly made its way up her skirt trying to reach for her underwear, realizing she had none on.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” I smirked, getting more turned on by the minute. She was something else.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I was in a rush, since you decided to sleep in,” she tried to make up an excuse causing me to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm, come on” I grabbed her hand using my other to shut her locker close before dragging her into the closet locking the door behind us. I pushed her against the door, our faces inches from one another. I closed my eyes slowly rubbing my nose against hers. She closed hers as well letting it happen.</p><p> </p><p>“Val..” She whispered softly trying her best to avoid this, but we both knew she wanted it. I moved my hand again to softly scratch up her thigh before going up her skirt.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re telling me you don’t want this?” I whispered against her ear, now looking into her eyes before moving my hand to her opening. She was dripping wet. She bit her lip and shook her head still parting her legs for me. I slowly slide two fingers into her stroking them in and out. A soft moan escaped her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell how much you DON’T want this, Lu” I smirked before continuing to stroke my fingers in and out of her. I used my free hand to grab the back of her head and pull her in for a kiss, she kissed me back hungerly before pulling away.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Val” She leaned her head back against the door in pleasure before grabbing my hand and pushing it further up into her. Her soft moans music to my ears, I wanted to fuck her so badly. I started to undo my pants and she began to help me shoving them down along with my boxers. She grabbed my neck pulling me back in to kiss her deeply. I pulled my fingers out of her and quickly lifted her up pushing her skirt up and out of the way. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I lowered her onto my hard on. She moaned into my ear as I shoved her up against the wall thrusting in and out of her hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Val” she whined while rocking her hips against mine. I bit my bottom lip hard loving every moment of this. Nobody compared to her.</p><p>I moved my hands to cup her ass and squeeze it tightly as she moved her hands into my dark curls to grip them tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Harder Val” I groaned softly at her voice and nodded before thrusting into her harder than before. Her moans filled the small space as I then leaned into her neck to softly suck on it.</p><p>I smirked to myself as I  could feel her body begin to shake.</p><p> </p><p>“Cum for me, Lu” I kissed up to her ear and whispered. She pulled me in to kiss me hungerly as her tongue met mine. I continued to stroke hard and fast into her slamming her against the door hoping no one hears us.</p><p>I groaned softly as I could feel her walls tightening around my dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Lu” I growled against her lips as I came hard into her. She moaned loudly as she leaned her head back against the door letting her climax take over, slowly letting her legs fall.</p><p> </p><p>We both stood there for a few minutes trying to catch our breathes.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn..that was good” I smirked at her as she rolled her eyes fixing her top and skirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Never again, Val.” I chuckled because she always said that, after every time we did this.</p><p> </p><p>“Mhmm, whatever you say <em>baby sister</em>” I leaned down to kiss her cheek, she moved away. She hated when I said it.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean it, Valerio.” She glared at me before grabbing her bag from the ground and pulling out a small mirror to fix her messy hair and make-up.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you tired of pretending?” I fixed my pants and looked over at her. She looked confused, but she was just playing dumb.</p><p> </p><p>“That you’re into Guzman or that your relationship with him is going to work. Because we both know it won’t.” She stayed silent for a few moments before closing her mirror and looking up at me.</p><p> </p><p>“Guzman and me will always be Guzman and me. You’re pretending like whatever this is could ever work. Grow up, Val. We can never be a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Who cares what they think? You know it’s what you want, as much as you try to deny it.” I looked her in the eyes, but she didn’t say anything. We both knew I was right, but she was always too afraid to admit it. She was afraid of being judge and looked down upon.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go. I can’t be late for another class because of you. Wait a few minutes after I leave so it doesn’t look suspicious...” She turned around opening the door and slowly peeking out to make sure no one was around before walking out and closing the door after her leaving me in the silence by myself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just another one-shot! Let me know your thoughts :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>